


Printemps

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: En la imagen del albino que atesoraba en su memoria, siempre le sonreía cálidamente y la primavera nunca cesó.





	Printemps

Kamukura no le tomaba gran importancia a las memorias; sólo eran intentos inútiles de querer capturar el tiempo escurridizo que era como arena, desbordándose entre los dedos de quienes trataban de sostenerlo. Además, podían ser borrados con tanta facilidad y él era la prueba viviente de ese hecho. Todo rastro de su antiguo yo había sido borrados permanentemente, como si fueran archivos indeseados de computadora.

A pesar de aún tener esa postura, el dolor no disminuía, la ausencia comenzaba a tornarse insoportable y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se había ahogado en la profundidad del mar de la melancólica nostalgia que nació a partir del último suspiro que exhaló Komaeda.

No era como si siempre hubiera ignorado el inminente destino del albino, Izuru más que nadie lo reconocía, pero que el resultado de esa situación lo llevara a vivir entre recuerdos fue algo que... Él no podía haber predicho.

_«Sorprendiéndome hasta el final... »_

Desde el principio, Kamukura detectó que Nagito tenía la esencia de alguien acabado, sólo arropado en una suerte que no lo dejaba morir, día y noche evitaba que la muerte le rozase su piel blancuzca y rompiera su salud de papel. Él siempre fue tan tenaz y férreo con su creencia a la esperanza, era de ahí donde surgía su fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Aún así, el joven de hebras frías de invierno se marchitaba lentamente sin que nada pudiera impedirlo; las medicinas sólo atrasaban lo inevitable. Por más lúgubre que luciera el escenario, Nagito derrochaba luz con sus risas y cada vez que lo visitaba al hospital, Kamukura se dejaba cautivar, mirándole con miedo escondido a que el brillo de sus ojos podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

Justamente, Komaeda se marchó en primavera; su estación preferida del año a causa de los árboles de cerezo que abundaban en las calles. En esa temporada, habituaban a pasear para contemplar las espectaculares vistas, parecía que eligió justo esa época para que los pétalos de sakura lo guiaran por el sendero al otro lado.

Y cuando lo vio sin vida, daba la impresión de que tan sólo estaba tomando una siesta con la expresión serena que mostraba su delicado rostro. Luego de aquello, lo soñaba cada noche, queriendo liberarlo de las garras turbias e impedir que se extinga en el olvido. Simplemente, porque no deseaba olvidarlo por más que ya no estuviera con él.

De repente, con una claridad total, Izuru comprendió algo que todo el tiempo estuvo delante de él; por medio de los recuerdos era que las personas no morían completamente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Komaeda dejó de significar un lamento agrio enredado en sus entrañas, se transformó en una eternidad humilde, tierna, que lo acobijaba en las noches solitarias y gélidas. Acariciando suavemente con sus labios fantasmales las mejillas que besó en vida, deseándole dulces sueños.

Al transcurso de los años, al resto le es habitual contemplar a Kamukura vistiendo con la característica chamarra de Nagito -se mantenía intacta con los cuidados que le propinaba-, ellos desconocían por completo que él lo recordaba en los lirios blancos, las nubes y la lluvia. En la imagen del albino que atesoraba en su memoria, siempre le sonreía cálidamente.

La primavera nunca cesó.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por el angst (?) sé que no es propio de mí escribirlo, la idea llego y ahhhh. De hecho, esto iba a ser fluff, pero pos ah. Igual, siempre habia querido tratar este tipo de tema con estos dos TwT Oir zanka me inspiro mucho uwu Y-y-y-y ver a Izuru o a Hajime con la ropa de Ko me emociona mucho, afdgafs.   
> Es lo único angst de la week, lo demás será lo de siempre!


End file.
